Y todo empezó con un polvo
by kairi29192
Summary: AU SNS Naruto se despierta en la cama de un desconocido y se va de allí sin despedirse ni nada; pensando que sería otro de sus "Si te he visto no me acuerdo." Para su desgracia, Sasuke, el chico con el que se acostó, al principio, también pensaba que Naruto sería uno de esos...hasta que se acostó con él. Ahora, lo único que quiere, es encontrarlo para tener otro polvo con él o más
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic. Espero que les guste :3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. Yo solo los uso para mis malvados fines...**

**Capitulo 1**

Los rayos de sol de la mañana se filtraban por la rendija que formaban las cortinas mal cerradas; y uno de estos rayos iluminaba el moreno rostro de un rubio que, hasta hacía unos momentos, estaba profundamente dormido.

La potente luz empezó a desvelarlo, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó al recibir la luz directamente en sus sensibles ojos azules y gimió por ser despertado tan temprano por el potente sol. Con pereza se dio la vuelta en la cama cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. "Mi ventana está demasiado lejos para que el sol la ilumine..."

Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al ver que no estaba en su habitación; es más, era imposible que la suya estuviera tan limpia como en la que se encontraba ahora. Bajó la vista hacia el lado contrario de la cama en la que estaba. Un chico de cabellera azabache y blanquecina espalda estaba recostado a su lado... y no se acordaba de él.

"Vale, Naruto. Recapitulemos; ¿qué coño hiciste anoche?" se pasó las manos por el pelo y se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en ella. Apartó las sabanas, descubriendo su desnudez. Un tic nervioso se mostró en su ceja derecha y, como si ya nada tuviera remedio, aceptó la condición en la que se encontraba y se levantó de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a su acompañante. En cuanto dio dos pasos, sintió un cosquilleo bajando por sus piernas desde su un poco dolorido trasero. Miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño a la par que apretaba con fuerza los dientes para no empezar a gritar y a despotricar.

No es que le molestara haber sido el pasivo, le gustaba ser los dos, pero no le gustaba que eyacularan en su interior sin conocer antes a la persona y su estado de salud. Miró por la habitación y, sobre la mesa, encontró una caja de pañuelos de papel; se acercó a ésta y tomó tres para poder limpiarse un poco antes de vestirse y largarse de allí lo antes posible.

Un movimiento, proveniente de la cama de la que acababa de levantarse, lo congeló en el sitio, con los pantalones a medio subir. Miró por encima del hombro, rezando por que el chico tumbado siguiera tumbado y durmiendo.

Suspiró, aliviado, al ver que solo se había encogido un poco por el frío de la habitación. Acabó de subirse los pantalones, se puso la camisa y se acercó a la cama para acomodar las sabanas sobre el chico. Se puso el calzado, cogió su cazadora, su cartera, móvil y llaves, tirados todos por el suelo de la habitación, y se largó de allí, dejando al desconocido dueño de aquél piso durmiendo en su cama.

Sasuke se despertó al escuchar que cerraban la puerta principal de su piso. Se enderezó con los brazos con rapidez y buscó al mejor polvo de toda su vida. No lo encontró. Se maldijo y salió de la cama cómo alma que lleva el diablo, cogió el pantalón que había tirado en el suelo y se lo puso aun y sabiendo que lo mancharía. Atravesó el salón corriendo, casi tropezando y salió afuera, buscando la cabellera rubia del chico que conoció anoche en la fiesta de Suigetsu.

Se maldijo al no encontrarlo y por no haber preguntado su nombre o cómo encontrarlo, contactarlo. Suspiró, se pasó una mano por su enmarañado pelo, y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un grupo de chicas observándolo.

Hizo una mueca al verlas y se observó a él mismo. No le extrañaba que le observaran; iba sin camisa, con los pantalones abiertos, mostrándoles que iba a lo comando, y descalzo. Las miró con cara de malas pulgas y, como si no fuera medio desnudo por en medio de la calle, caminó con orgullo de vuelta a su hogar.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que el golpe resonara en todo el edificio. Se apoyó en la puerta y se pasó la mano por su rostro, agotado por anoche y por no haber dormido más de tres horas. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de anoche y se pasó la lengua por sus labios, intentando saborear el sabor del rubio en ellos.

Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a su habitación, un tanto desordenada ahora. Hizo una mueca al verla. "Odio éste maldito desorden..." Suspiró y empezó a ordenar su cuarto.

Diez minutos después, Sasuke estaba vestido y ya había ordenado toda su habitación. Sonrió, se dio la vuelta y escuchó un tintineo viniendo del suelo.

Un brillo azul llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño y cogió el colgante que estaba allí tirado. Lo alzó y sonrió. "Un pequeño recuerdo del rubito." No es que el colgante fuera de su estilo, pero decidió ponérselo.

Al volver al salón, alguien llamó a la puerta. Con un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que fuera el rubio que acababa de salir huyendo de allí, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su ánimo se esfumó al ver a su amigo cara de pez.

- ¡Hey, Sasu-chan! ¿Qué tal te fue con la monada de anoche?

- ¿Qué coño haces tan temprano aquí, Suigetsu? –el chico peli-blanco lo apartó de su camino y entró en el piso, buscando alguna pista del chico con el que se fue anoche su mejor amigo.

- ¿Dónde está? –el peli-negro cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer el desayuno-. ¿Sigue durmiendo? Jijijiji, voy a ver qué tan bueno está tu último-

- Se ha ido. –Suigetsu se detuvo a medio camino del cuarto y miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué se ha ido? ¿Sin que tuvieras que echarle a patadas de tu departamento porque se había prendado de ti? –corrió hacia Sasuke y le pellizcó, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo-. ¡Dios, duele! Eso significa...

- Déjalo, Sui. Que alguien no quiera quedarse a desayunar conmigo, no significa que... que...

- ¿Qué fuiste malo en la cama?

Sasuke dejó dos platos sobre la mesa con fuerza. Suigestu soltó una carcajada al ver a su amigo molesto. Se acercó a la mesa y empezó a comer los huevos con bacón que había en uno de los platos. Sonrió al ver que su amigo, aún y estando molesto con él, le preparó el desayuno.

- Por cierto, tú nunca llevas joyas u accesorios. –Sasuke miró el colgante del chico rubio-. ¿Eso es un souvenir?

- Algo así... –Sasuke se quedó mirando el colgante mientras Suigetsu ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, Dios mío. Te has encaprichado. –Sasuke le fulminó con los ojos y a Suigetsu le pareció ver un brillo rojizo asesino en ellos-. N-no he dicho nada.

- ¿Tú sabes quién era? ¿El rubio? –Suigetsu frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

- ¿Directo a la cama y sin preguntas? –Sasuke no le respondió pero dio por hecho que la respuesta era afirmativa-. No lo sé. Tampoco me fijé mucho en él, ya que estabas cubriéndolo con tu cuerpazo. –movió las cejas sugestivamente y soltó una risita-. Y ayer la fiesta se me fue un poco de las manos con los invitados. –hizo una mueca despectiva-. Karin hizo su propia lista y los invitó sin mi permiso. Así que...

- Que Karin si sepa quién era mi rubio.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa con el plato vacío y lo llevó a la pica. Suigetsu lo siguió con la mirada, anonadado por las últimas palabras de su amigo: "¿Su rubio?"

- ¡INO! –gritó Naruto al entrar en el piso que compartía con su prima-. ¡Sé que estás aquí, pequeña bruja rubia!

Una chica con el pelo rubio largo se asomó desde la cocina y observó como su primo se sacaba los zapatos y tiraba la cazadora al suelo con fuerza. Ésta sonrió al ver a su querido primo molesto y echando fuego por la boca.

Se acomodó el delantal y se acercó a Naruto mientras éste le fulminaba con los ojos. A cada paso que se acercaban los dos al otro, su ceño se profundizaba y la sonrisa de ella aumentaba.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche, primito? Espero que mejor que la mía. –su sonrisa alegre se convirtió en pícara-. Y, por lo que veo en tu cuello, creo que así fue.

Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, ante la mención de su cuello. Su rostro palideció y corrió hacia el baño para verse en el espejo.

Un instinto asesino hacia el chico de pelo negro apareció al ver los chupetones que le había hecho. Se quitó la camiseta en el momento que entraba Ino en el baño.

- Oh, Dios. Deberías ver tu espalda. –escuchó las palabras de su prima, pero se había quedado en shock al ver que tenía chupetones por todo su torso-. Debiste volver loco a Sasuke. –Naruto parpadeó y volvió de su trance al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Qué? –se giró hacia Ino, alarmado-. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Uchiha pequeño en todo esto? –Ino puso los ojos en blanco. No era posible.

- Naruto... ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? –sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados-. Fue con Sasuke Uchiha con el que te fuiste anoche.

Hubo silencio entre los dos primos hasta que el rubio lo cortó.

- Creo que voy a vomitar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?**

**Espero sus opiniones ;)**

**¡Un beso guap s!**


	2. Sus labios

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí vamos otra vez :3 Espero que les guste la continuación de mi fic y os quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi historia.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, que sé que lo que queréis, es leer el nuevo capítulo. Pues ala, a disfrutar :D**

**Para mi gran desgracia, Naruto no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para mis malvados fines.**

**Capitulo 2**

Ino escuchó como su primo vomitaba a cada arcada que le venía. Suspiró y siguió preparándole un té de Ceilán para que se le pasara el mareo y se le sentase el estómago. Después de diez minutos de arcadas, gemidos y jadeos, el silencio llenó el piso.

El agua con el té empezó a hervir y la tetera silbó, avisándola de que el Ceilán ya estaba hecho. Sacó la tetera del fuego y sirvió el té en una taza en forma de zorro. La de Naruto.

Llevó el té con cuidado hacia el baño y, cuando entró en éste, hizo una mueca al oler el ambiente y ver a su primo con la cabeza apoyada en el retrete.

Se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda. Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su prima, quién le ofrecía su taza, la que había personalizado por su hermana para él. La tomó de entre las manos de Ino y dio un trago al líquido que había en su interior. Al probarlo, estuvo a punto de escupirlo en el váter pero su prima lo detuvo.

- Es por tu bien, Naruto. –le dijo con voz suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Esto hará que tu estomago se asiente. –soltó un gemido y se tragó el asqueroso té que su prima había preparado especialmente para él. Ino suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la bañera con los codos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza apoyaba entre sus manos-. Creí que lo de vomitar era un eufemismo.

- Ya ves que no... –soltó Naruto, con la voz enronquecida a causa de haber estado vomitando. Hizo de tripas corazón y le dio un gran trago al té, quedándole la mitad del asqueroso líquido-. Sentía mi estómago revuelto desde que salí de casa de... –gimió-. Joder, Ino. ¿Qué voy a hacer? –soltó, al recordar lo que su prima le había revelado hacía unos veinte minutos.

- Si fuera tú, le pediría matrículas de honor y un par de becas para el año que viene. –Naruto la fulminó con los ojos.

- Hablo en serio, Ino.

- Yo también. –le guiñó un ojo y mostró una sonrisita con la que había encandilado a más de un chico con ella-. Si me hubiera acostado con uno de los hijos del fundador, y actual rector, de la UdK, le habría hecho fotos desnudo para después chantajearlo con que me pagara la universidad y algún que otro máster.

Naruto observó a su prima mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Su prima podía ser malvada cuando se lo proponía, y él sabía cuánto podía serlo; y él sabía que, el plan que acababa de soltarle, era uno de los más suaves que le había contado al largo de su vida.

Apartó la vista de ella y se bebió lo que quedaba del té. Hizo una mueca al sentir el sabor y dejó la taza a un lado. Sintió la mano de su prima, palmeándole la espalda mientras le felicitaba por haberse bebido esa cosa asquerosa.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que ya se esperaba.

Ino le cogió del pelo y le tiró la cabeza hacia, metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en la bañera. Lo último que vio antes de que su prima le empapara con el agua helada de la ducha, fue su sonrisa diabólica parecida a la de su hermana Naruko.

* * *

Sasuke bostezó, aburrido, mientras esperaba que el tren llegara al andén. Sacó el móvil y frunció el ceño al ver la hora. Pasaban de las diez. Odiaba llegar tarde; y más, si las clases a las que llegaba tarde eran las de Kabuto-sensei.

Ése hombre era espeluznante, no importaba lo que los demás le dijeran. Muchas veces lo había pillado observándolo, analizándolo; como si Sasuke fuera un experimento quisiera estudiar cada partícula de su ser.

Un vaso humeante de café apareció ante sus ojos, obstruyéndole la visión del andén de enfrente. Sin mirar a su acompañante, aceptó el café que le ofrecía y le dio un buen trago. "Mmmm, necesitaba ésta gloriosa bebida..."

- Entonces... –Sasuke miró a Suigetsu por el rabillo del ojo-... ¿qué vas a hacer con el rubio? Lo vas a buscar por todas y cada una de las facultades de la Universidad, preguntando si han visto a un rubio con... –Suigetsu pensó si Sasuke le había dicho algo más del rubio, a parte del color del pelo; pero no lo recordaba-. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? –Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, diciéndolo que no lo sabía-. ¿Su rostro? –negó otra vez-. ¿Su tono de piel? ¿Su voz? ¿Algo? –todas las respuestas del pelinegro fueron negativas-. ¡¿Cómo coño lo vas a encontrar si no recuerdas nada de él?!

- Sus labios... –soltó, de repente, con los labios pegados al borde del vaso-. Recuerdo cómo besa.

Suigetsu se golpeó la frente, con la palma de su mano, al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Besar a todos y cada uno de los rubios, que hay en la UdK, hasta encontrarlo?

- Si quieres besar a alguien, bésame a mí, Sasu-chin. –les soltó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Al girarse, se encontraron con una pelirroja con gafas observando a Sasuke, sonrojada, y a un peli-naranja muy alto que bostezaba, cansado, mientras leía un libro en alemán. Sasuke volvió a darse la vuelta, volviendo a observar el andén de enfrente.

- Buenos días, Juugo. –saludó Suigetsu. Miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió con malicia-. No sé cómo puedes ir con el espantapájaros por toda Konoha- –un puñetazo, por parte de la pelirroja, le impidió terminar con la frase-. ¡Joder, Karin! ¡Me acababa de librar del moratón del último golpe!

- No la provoques, Sui. Está molesta desde... –miró a Karin y ésta giró el rostro-. Bueno, vio a Sasuke salir de tu casa con un chico al que no dejaba de meterle mano.

- Quién iba a pensar que a Sasuke le gustan más los Action-man que las Barbies. –suspiró Karin-. ¡Qué desperdicio!

- Karin, ya sabías que a Sasuke le gustaban los chicos. –repuso Suigetsu.

- Pero también se ha acostado con chicas... Y aún sigo sin entender por qué prefiere a los plátanos y antes que a las conchas.

- Con los chicos no tengo que reprimir mi fuerza y puedo hacerlo sin quejas. –soltó Sasuke, mientras daba un sorbo a su café-. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de si prefiero comer conchas o plátanos? –se giró hacia sus tres acompañantes con los ojos entrecerrados-. La gente os está mirando.

Cuando los tres se giraron para mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de las miradas discretas y las risas camufladas que hacía la gente. Se encogieron de hombros, sin darles importancia a las personas que los miraban, y siguieron hablando sobre la sexualidad de su amigo.

En ese momento, el tren llegó al andén y, como si todas las miradas no estuvieran puestas en Sasuke y sus tres acompañantes, se subieron al vagón. Se sentaron en cuatro asientos libres, al lado de la ventana, y siguieron hablando de los plátanos y las conchas hasta que Juugo cambió el tema.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto ha tardado tu polvo en darse cuenta de que era solo eso? Un polvo. –preguntó Juugo, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

- Creo que, ésta vez, es Sasuke el que no entiende que solo fue un polvo.

Juugo alzó su rostro del libro y, por primera vez en su vida, los tres vieron como su cara mostraba incredulidad ante las palabras de Suigetsu. Karin se inclinó un poco y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sui? –Suigetsu le sonrió, mostrándole todos sus brillantes dientes blancos.

- Sasuke quiere encontrar al rubio con el que se fue anoche. –entonces recordó lo que él y Sasuke estuvieron hablando aquella mañana-. Por cierto, ¿lo conoces?

Sasuke miró a Karin, algo esperanzado de que pudiera encontrar al rubio con facilidad. Pero no fue así.

- No me fijé en quién era. –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Recuerdas cómo era?

- Ése es el problema. –suspiró Suigetsu-. Solo recuerda sus labios. –una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios-. Hablábamos de eso antes de que nos interrumpieras con tu presencia.

- Suigetsu... –le advirtió Juugo.

Sasuke desconectó de la conversación, o discusión, que mantenían Suigetsu y Karin. Se sacó el colgante, que escondía bajo su camisa, y lo observó hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus acompañantes, dos de los cuales, sonreían al verlo así. La otra maldecía al desconocido rubio por dejar tan atontado al hombre del que estaba encaprichada.

* * *

- Dime por qué he tenido que venir a clase. –soltó Naruto, con la cabeza echada para atrás y el brazo tapándole los ojos.

Ino se quitó las gafas y observó a su primo. Sacudió la cabeza al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto. "El pobre está hecho un asco."

Le acarició el pelo y soltó una risita al sentirlo húmedo. Naruto se enfadó con ella cuando lo empapó con agua helada, para que se le despejara la cabeza, y luego lo obligara a vestirse e ir a clase. Al principio, iba refunfuñando cosas incoherentes, pero luego se calmó y aceptó todo lo que ella le había hecho.

- Tenías que presentar tu maqueta, Naru. Y deja de quejarte. –volvió a prestar atención a sus notas-. Pareces Kakashi-sensei.

- Yo no-

- ¡Hola Naru! ¡Ino! ¿Qué tal estáis? –los primos se giraron hacia la voz que los llamaba, para encontrarse con una pelirroja con gafas.

- Buenas, Karin. –la saludó Ino. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño-. ¿A qué se debe el retraso? Tú nunca llegas tarde. –Karin la miró, arqueando las cejas.

- Estuve en la fiesta de Sui hasta las cinco de la mañana mientras que tú, y tu primo, os largasteis antes de las dos.

- Yo me fui porque éste me dejó sola.

- Yo no recuerdo la noche anterior. –apartó el brazo de su rostro y miró a las dos chicas junto a él-. Y me gustaría olvidar lo que me ha pasado ésta mañana.

- ¿El chico no fue bueno? –le preguntó Karin, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ino.

- No lo recuerdo... –apretó las manos sobre sus ojos-. Y prefiero no recordarlo.

- Vaya... ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué, Ino? Sasuke se ha encaprichado con uno de sus polvos de una noche.

- ¿No me digas? –Ino le echó un vistazo a su primo sin que Karin se diera cuenta.

Por su parte, Naruto, al oír eso, agudizó el oído; pero no se movió ni un ápice para que, de esa forma, ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta de que estaba interesado en el tema. Karin prosiguió con el pequeño cotilleo.

- Al parecer, el rubio con el que se fue ayer, se largó de la casa de Sasuke incluso antes de que él se despertara; y, como ayer fueron directos al grano, Sasuke no se paró a preguntarle el nombre ni nada. –se encogió de hombros, no dándole mucha importancia a ése detalle-. Y tampoco recuerda su rostro o el color de sus ojos; solo que era rubio. ¡Oh! Y sus labios. –Naruto empezó a sentirse aliviado de que no lo recordara, hasta que comprendió las últimas palabras de Karin.

- ¿Sus labios? –preguntaron los dos primos a la vez.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Te interesa el tema, Naru? –preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces, Karin lo observó con detenimiento y le dio una mirada de soslayo-. Oye Naru, ¿es posible que tú seas su polvo de anoche?

- Improbable. –volvió a su postura inicial y dejó que las chicas conversaran.

- No creo que él y Sasuke se pusieran de acuerdo a la hora de acostarse juntos. –mintió Ino, ya que su primo no quería que nadie supiera lo de anoche-. Además, Naruto trajo a su polvo a casa; así que no es posible que Naru fuera el polvo de Sasuke. –"Y el premio es para... ¡Ino Yamanaka! Quién mintió, tan bien, que casi me lo tragué hasta yo." Pensó Naruto, con algo de miedo por la gran actuación de su prima.

- Ya... –Karin frunció el ceño al recordar el comportamiento del azabache en el tren-. Ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke se ha pasado todo el viaje en tren observando un collar... –Naruto, al escucharla, se estremeció-. Tal vez sea algo que se dejó el rubio... ¿Y si le hacemos una foto y vamos preguntando a la gente si alguien ha visto un rubio con el collar?

- ¿Por qué crees que está en ésta facultad? –le preguntó Ino-. Puede ser de otra.

- Pues...

- Karin. –la llamó un chico-. Iruka-sensei te busca.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

- Algo relacionado con tu última maqueta.

- Argh, ¿qué querrá ahora? –se quejó mientras se levantaba-. Luego seguimos. –le dijo a Ino antes de salir del aula.

Ino se giró hacia Naruto, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, y esperó a que se moviera y empezara a hablar con ella. No lo hizo.

- ¿Te olvidaste del colgante de Obachan? –le acusó-. ¿El mismo colgante por el que le diste una paliza a Kiba por tocarlo? –levantó el brazo de Naruto y se puso en su campo de visión-. ¿ESE colgante?

- Me temo que si... –se derrumbó sobre la mesa y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos-. Y no sé cómo recuperarlo...

- ¡¿Qué no-?! –golpeó la mesa con las manos mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. ¡Solamente ve a buscarlo!

- ¡Pero no quiero ver al U-! –se cortó a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado la voz y algunos de sus compañeros los observaban-. No quiero verlo, ni quiero que me encuentre. Ya has oído a Karin; no me recuerda. –dijo, algo aliviado-. Pero, si voy a reclamar mi colgante, sabrá que fui yo con el que se acostó ayer. –volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesa-. Y, si tengo que escoger...

- ¿Escogerías, antes, la furia de Oba-chan que dejarle saber a Sasuke Uchiha que fuiste su polvo inolvidable? –le preguntó con un tono retintín y sonrió, al ver el estremecimiento que dio Naruto cuando mencionó a su Oba-chan-. Sabes cómo es Tsunade-Oba-chan...

- Podría pedirle a alguien que lo fuera a buscar por mí. –suspiró, resignado-. Pero Sasuke le preguntaría quién lo enviaba... –golpeó la mesa con su puño-. Odio mi debilidad con el alcohol...

Ino lo observó durante unos minutos antes de levantarse y salir del aula. Sacó su móvil y llamó a su mejor amiga de la infancia que, casualmente, estudiaba la misma carrera que Sasuke.

Un tono, dos tonos, y alguien descolgó al tercer tono. La voz de una chica la saludó con irritación.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ino-cerda? –gruñó la chica.

- Yo también me alegro de escuchar tu voz, Sakura-frontuda. –le contesto-. Te llamaba para preguntar si tenías la hora libre.

- Tengo dos horas libres, pero las quiero aprovechar en la biblioteca. Ahora salgo del aula-

- ¿De qué aula? –hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Sakura le contestara.

- La 217. ¿Por qué quieres-?

- Gracias, frontuda. Te llamo luego.

- Espera I-

La cortó, guardó su móvil y se puso en dirección a la facultad de medicina; en la que se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Karin entró en el aula y se encontró a Naruto sentado solo y hablando en voz alta. Se acercó a su amigo rubio y le tocó el brazo, sobresaltándolo.

Naruto alzó el rostro y se encontró cara a cara con la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño, confundido y extrañado, al encontrarla a ella y no a su prima.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de Ino, pero no la encontró. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y, éste, aumentó al escuchar el politono de su móvil. Miró quién lo llamaba y su rostro palideció.

Descolgó y se lo acercó a la oreja con el mal presentimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Podrías decirme por qué Ino me ha llamado, preguntando si estaba libre y el número del aula de la que salía, para luego colgarme a los dos segundos? –Naruto se incorporó en su sitio y salió corriendo del aula con los gritos de Karin tras él.

- ¿Qué aula era?

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo con otra intriga XD!**

**Siento no responder los reviews ahora, pero en el próximo os contestaré a todos/as.**

**Espero que tengáis un buen finde, porque yo lo pasaré estudiando **

**Decidme que tal os ha parecido éste cap :3 y bueno... ¡Hasta la próxima! (si queréis :S)**


	3. Recuperación

**¡Hello! ¡I'm back! :3**

**Estoy bastante sorprendida de que mi historia haya gustado bastante :$ ¡Pero no me quejo, eh! XD! Así que, ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir esta loca historia sacada de mi imaginación! ^_^**

**Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Naruto, desgraciadamente, no es mío; es de Kishimoto-sensei. :( Pero yo he cogido sus personajes para usarlos para mis maléficos fines :33**

**¡Enjoy it!**

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura miró su móvil, extrañada por el comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos desde que los tres tenían dos años. Sacudió la cabeza, resignándose a la bizarra personalidad de los dos primos, y guardó el teléfono mientras recogía sus cosas para ir a la biblioteca de su facultad.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del aula, ésta se abrió de golpe, mostrándole a un moreno con el ceño fruncido que la hizo pararse en seco. Sakura sintió su rostro calentarse al encontrarse de frente con Sasuke Uchiha. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y se apartó para dejar pasar a su amor no correspondido al interior del aula.

Hacía un mes, Sakura se le declaró al Uchiha y éste la rechazó tajantemente. Apretó los libros contra su pecho y, cuando el Uchiha pasó por su lado, ésta corrió hacia fuera del aula sin darse cuenta que, por el pasillo contrario, se acercaba su rubia amiga de la infancia.

* * *

Ino caminaba con decisión mientras comprobaba el número que había en cada una de las puertas para que no se pasara el aula 217. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo derecho y bufó. Sabía quién le llamaba; era la cuarta llamada que le hacía Naruto. Dejó que su móvil sonara y continuó su camino hasta llegar al aula en donde encontraría al Uchiha pequeño.

Tres aulas más tarde, encontró la que buscaba. Abrió la puerta, sin vacilar, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el interior de la clase. Buscó al moreno con el que se acostó su primo la noche anterior, y se dirigió a él cuando lo encontró; sentado al final del aula, cerca de la ventana.

Subió con paso firme las escaleras, hasta llegar a la fila en la que se encontraba Sasuke. Éste no la miró y ni se inmutó por la presencia de Ino, hasta que ésta le habló.

- Tienes algo que le pertenece a mi primo, Uchiha. –éste se giró y la observó-. Me gustaría recuperarlo.

- ¿Quién es tu primo? –le cuestionó.

- El tío con el que te acostaste anoche. –le soltó, sin tapujos, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras-. O ensañaste; porque lo que le dejaste en la espalda f-

Sasuke le tapó la boca y miró a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros los observaban boquiabiertos y con los ojos en blanco. Cogió a Ino del brazo y la arrastró fuera del aula, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fulminándola, mientras Ino le sonreía socarronamente.

- ¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

- ¿Qué es lo que se dejó anoche? –le preguntó Sasuke, intentando confirmar que, lo que le decía la rubia frente a él, era verdad.

- El collar de Oba-chan. Es una joya azul alargada con dos pequeñas esferas de plata a cada lado de la joya; en otras palabras, que parece una polla azul con los huevos plateados –Ino empezó a carcajearse al ver la cara de estupefacción de Sasuke ante la comparación que había hecho del collar de su primo. Si Naruto la hubiera escuchado, estaría hecho una fiera-. Entonces, ¿puedes devolverme el collar? –Sasuke salió de su estupefacción y enarcó las cejas al escuchar la descripción exacta del collar. "Aunque lo de la polla podía habérselo ahorrado; pero..." No había tardado mucho en encontrar una pista sobre su rubio; y no iba a desaprovechar ése golpe de suerte.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó, sosteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿Quién? ¿El collar? –preguntó Ino, inocentemente y sonriéndole con picardía.

- Tu. Primo. –gruñó Sasuke, algo harto-. Quiero devolvérselo en persona. –confesó, estirando el collar, colgado en su cuello, para mostrárselo a la chica frente a él.

- No. Mi primo no quiere que sepas quién es. –le dijo, tirando del brazo para soltarse del agarre de Sasuke-. Ahora dámelo.

- No. –le dijo mientras se guardaba el collar-. Además, ¿cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad? –se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿De verdad eres la prima de mi rubio?

"¿Su rubio?" Ino se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar la risa que se le quería escapar. Miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo y, si no fuera porque Naruto no quería nada con el Uchiha, ya le habría facilitado al moreno todos los datos de su primo y entregado las llaves de su piso, y su dirección, para que secuestrara a Naruto, se lo llevara a su casa y dejársela para que los dos follaran como conejos hasta la semana que viene.

- Si no fuera su prima, ¿cómo sabría todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora? ¿Acosando a N-? ¡Ejem! Mi primo... –Sasuke observó a la rubia frente a él y sonrió ante la pequeña pista que le había dado sin querer.

- ¿N-? Así que empieza por ene.

- O por eme. –dijo, apartando la mirada del Uchiha. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no debería estar aquí pero, realmente, necesito que me devuelvas el colgante. –extendió la mano abierta frente a Sasuke-. Devuélvemelo, por favor.

- Y yo necesito saber el nombre de N. –sonrió con picardía-. ¿Intercambiamos?

- ¡Aaarg! ¿Qué más te da? –gruñó la rubia-. Tienes un montón de tíos tras tu culo y tienes que escoger al que no lo quiere.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquella confesión de la rubia. ¿Realmente había alguien que no había caído encaprichado por él? Sacudió la cabeza para intentar reorganizar su mente pero, al alzar la mirada, todo lo que vio a su alrededor fue naranja.

- ¡¿Qué dem-?! –exclamó el moreno mientras intentaba zafarse del atacante que le había cubierto, con lo que parecía, una chaqueta.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó la chica con la que había estado discutiendo.

- ¡Cógele el collar y corre!

Sasuke se paró en seco al escuchar la voz del hombre que lo retenía e Ino, al ver que el Uchiha se quedó parado, le arrancó el collar del cuello y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Mientras, Sasuke procesaba la voz de su atacante.

La reconocía... de anoche.

Sasuke se removió, se inclinó hacia delante y sintió el peso de la persona, que lo sostenía por detrás, pasar por encima de su espalda y caer con un golpe sordo. Para su desgracia, su atacante se aferraba a su cuello, manteniendo la chaqueta que le impedía ver al que, él creía, era su rubio.

Su atacante aprovechó para acercarlo hacia él y tumbarlo en el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de su atacante encima de él para, segundos después, no sentirlo y ver el techo blanco, con manchas amarillentas, del pasillo de su facultad.

Parpadeó, asombrado, mientras los pasos de su atacante se alejaban de él. Se alejaban y se perdían...

- ¡Espera! –gritó el moreno.

Se levantó y echó a correr por el pasillo por el que se alejaba el sonido de los pasos.

* * *

Naruto corría cómo si se le fuera la vida en ello. O cómo si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera; un diablo de pelo y ojos negros. Pero, aunque se alejaba cada vez más y más del Uchiha, su cerebro no dejaba de trolearlo con la sensación de su cuerpo y el del Uchiha juntos; sus caderas pegadas la una con la otra...

- Mierda, mierda, mierda... No pienses en eso; no pienses-

El sonido de unos pasos tras él, le hizo mirar por encima de su hombro. Jadeó al ver al Uchiha persiguiéndole y gritándole que se detuviera.

- ¡Sé que me oyes, N! –le gritó-. ¡Párate!

"¿Ene? Eso debió ser cosa de Ino..." Naruto aumentó la velocidad y dio gracias por tener la suerte de que las clases se acabaran y los alumnos empezaran a salir de sus aulas.

Cuantos más alumnos llenaban el pasillo, más seguro se sentía y, sabiendo que podría salirle el tiro por la culata, se detuvo y se mezcló con un grupo de estudiantes que iban en el sentido opuesto por el que huía.

Caminó, tranquilamente, unos doce pasos, hasta que el Uchiha pasó por su lado, empujándolo, para luego disculparse y seguir con su camino sin mirarlo siquiera. Cuando creyó que el Uchiha se había alejado lo suficiente, se separó del grupo, con el que se había camuflado, y se apoyó en la pared más próxima para suspirar, aliviado.

- Te pillé. –Naruto alzó el rostro, asustado de que Sasuke lo hubiera encontrado, pero suspiró, aliviado, al reconocer la voz segundos después de procesarla.

- Ino... –gruñó, frustrado, mientras se pasaba las manos por su pelo, despeinándolo-. ¡¿Qué coño, se suponía, estabas haciendo?! –ésta alzó su mano con el collar de su Oba-chan colgando entre los dedos.

- Recuperaba tu collar.

- Querrás decir que negociabas la manera de recuperarlo. –le frunció el ceño y le quitó el collar-. ¡Por Dios, Ino! Por una vez, solo una, ¿podrías pensar antes de hacer una estupidez cómo la que acabas de hacer?

- Y me lo dice el, antes conocido, torbellino de Konoha. –al decir aquello, Ino vio como los ojos de su primo se oscurecían, perdían todo su brillo y esplendor, y se arrepintió al instante el haber sacado aquello-. Naruto yo-

- Déjalo. –la cortó. Se colocó el collar y empezó a caminar, en dirección a su facultad, sin esperarla siquiera-. Volvamos a clase, ¿quieres?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, dolida por ver lo que quedaba del antiguo Naruto en el actual: nada.

* * *

Sasuke buscó, entre los alumnos que salían de su facultad, a su rubio y su supuesta prima; pero no encontró el rastro de ninguno de los dos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se revolvió el pelo, frustrado, por haber perdido al rubio cuando, no hacía ni diez minutos, lo había tenido a horcajadas sobre él.

Aún podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus caderas, sus manos sosteniéndole las muñecas, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... "¡Para, para! ¡¿Pero qué coño me pasa?! ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo y ya?" El Uchiha se pasó la mano por la cara, enfadado consigo mismo y sin saber cómo podría encontrar a su rubio ahora.

El bolsillo derecho de su pantalón empezó a vibrar, sacó el teléfono y, molesto con el que le estuviera llamando cuando menos quería que le llamaran, descolgó el móvil con un gruñido.

- ¿Qué?

- _Hola, aniki, ¿cómo estás? Yo muy bien; ¿y tú, mi dulce y cariñoso ottoto? Mucho mejor ahora, que acabo de escuchar tu dulce voz... _–hubo silencio entre las dos líneas hasta que la persona que lo había llamado siguió-. _¿Es tan difícil que me respondas así?_ –preguntó con tristeza la voz.

- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi? No estoy de humor.

- _Tú nunca estás de humor, ottoto. _–soltó, riéndose de su hermano pequeño-. _¿Qué o quién te ha puesto así?_ –Sasuke sopesó, durante un segundo, la idea de contárselo todo a su hermano; luego esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como ésta le había venido a la cabeza-. _¿Y bien?_

- No es nada. –suspiró-. ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada llamada?

- _¿Inesperada?_ –su hermano empezó a carcajearse de él y Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar-. _Sasuke, hoy tenemos la cena con el arquitecto y su familia. Te llamaba porque sabía que te olvidarías de ello. _–el moreno gruñó al escucharlo. "Me suena de algo eso del arquitecto..."-. _Será en el Akatsuki a las diez. Y ve bien arreglado; que su hija es diseñadora._

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que vaya bien vestido o no? –gruñó.

- _Tú solo ve bien vestido._ –rió Itachi-. _Puede que encuentres esposa en esta cenita..._

- Itachi...

- _Sólo te tomo el pelo. Te veo ésta noche._

- Si, si... Hasta la noche.

Colgó y le gruñó al teléfono. Sólo le faltaba eso; después de perder a su rubio, esta noche tendría que aguantar a alguna loca que se encaprichara de él. Se guardó el móvil, miró a los lados, buscando por última vez al rubio, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo al interior de la facultad.

* * *

- ¡Vamos Naru! –gritó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de su primo-. ¡Tío Minato y tía Kushina nos están esperando! –golpeó la puerta con la palma de la mano-. ¡Na-ru-to!

Naruto, estirado en su cama y vestido con una camisa blanca medio abierta y unos tejanos negros, miraba el techo de su habitación e haciendo oídos sordos de los gritos de su prima. Sabía que tenía que levantarse e irse; pero no quería salir aquella noche. Estaba agotado y sólo quería dormir. Cerró los ojos, con los golpes de su prima aporreando la puerta, y apunto estaba de quedarse dormido, cuando su móvil sonó.

Naruto se incorporó y buscó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche; pero solo encontró su despertador que marcaba las 10.13p.m. Se levantó de la cama y recogió su cazadora, tirada por el suelo, y buscó en los bolsillos; ni rastro de su teléfono. Giró sobre su eje, mirando por todos lados en busca del móvil desaparecido, hasta que vio que las sabanas se iluminaban cada dos segundos. Las apartó y cogió el teléfono antes de que éste dejara de sonar.

Sin mirar quien lo llamaba, descolgó y saludó a quien lo había llamado.

- Hola.

- _¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! Naruto-nii-chan, ¿dónde estás? Otto-san y Oka-san se están volviendo locos porque no habéis llegado aún. Sobre todo Oka-san._

- Naruko, tranquilízate. Estoy bien.

- _Pues no vas a estarlo si no llegas en menos de veinte minutos. _–le susurró su hermana.

- Sólo es la cena que hacemos juntos cada dos semanas para vernos las caras. –suspiró, sentándose en la cama-. No creo que les importe que me la salte por ésta vez.

- _Nii-chan, Otto-san te ha preparado una cita con un cliente... _–le confesó, preocupada-. _Quería darte una sorpresa-_

- No quiero enchufes, Naruko. –la cortó-. Lo sabes tú, Oka-san, Otto-san ¡y toda la maldita empresa Namikaze!

- _No es enchufe, Naruto-nii-chan. El cliente quería conocerte y probarte antes de contratarte. _–Naruto ensanchó los ojos al comprender lo que significaban las palabras de su hermana-. _Esta cena era una entrevista de trabajo; no nuestra típica cena familiar._

Naruto colgó a su hermana, sin despedirse siquiera, se arregló la camisa medio abierta y abrió la puerta de su habitación; sorprendiendo a una desesperada Ino por no saber cómo sacarlo de la habitación.

Ésta, al verlo, abrió la boca para empezar a regañarlo; pero Naruto no le dio el tiempo suficiente como para que soltara una sola palabra. La obligó a dar media vuelta y la empujó de camino a la puerta; instándola a que se diera prisa y gruñendo blasfemias mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

¿Por qué no podía parar de correr en todo el día?

* * *

Naruko suspiró, colgó su móvil y volvió al salón del restaurante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a sus padres y sus acompañantes.

- Perdonad la tardanza de nii-chan. Él no sabía lo del posible contrato. –se disculpó Naruko-. Estará aquí en menos de quince minutos.

- Por el bien de tu hermano, eso espero. –le dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa forzada y una vena temblando en su frente.

- Vamos, vamos. Esto era una sorpresa para Naruto; es normal que no se tomara enserio la cena.

- ¡¿Significa que una cena con nosotros no es importante?! –le gritó Kushina. Minato soltó una risa nerviosa ante el arranque de furia de su mujer-. Ese crío me va a oír...

- No se preocupe, Kushina-san; entendemos la situación. –le dijo la mujer del cliente que quería contratar a Naruto con una risita-. ¿Verdad, Fugaku?

- Verdad. –corroboró, dándole un trago al vino que les habían servido-. Nosotros casi hemos tenido que traer a Sasuke atado con una cuerda y arrastrarlo por toda Konoha con ella.

El susodicho alzó el rostro, al oír que lo llamaban, para volver a ignorar la conversación al segundo siguiente. No podía dejar de pensar en el rubio y en cómo encontrar a la prima de éste para, por consiguiente, poder encontrarlo a él.

Suspiró, cogió la copa de vino, se bebió todo el contenido de ésta y rezó para que la cena se pasara lo más rápido posible para poder volver a su casa y fantasear con su rubio.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueno, seguramente muchos ya os imaginabais que las dos familias que se reunirían serían las de ellos; pero no sabéis lo que pasará en ella... Yo sí! :D**

**Y ahora, quiero dar las gracias a los que os habéis tomado unos segundos para escribirme:**

**Goten Trunks5: **Fuiste la primera que me escribió y quería darte las gracias por ser mi primer review en el primer día de mi publicación. Espero que la historia te esté gustando y que sigas apoyándome :D

**Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha:** Respondiendo a lo de ser mi primer fic, ésta es la primera vez que publico algo para que lo lea la gente, pero escribo y leo desde los trece años; y te doy las gracias por darme tu visto bueno; es un gran alago para mí :$ :3

**Vii Fujoshi Uchiha: **Jajajaja, ya veo que no te ha gustado la historia :p Gracias por tu entusiasmo y seguiré escribiendo si es lo que queréis :D

**natzumy08:** No es que Naruto odie a Sasuke; pero tiene una imagen de él un poco errada y, más adelante, veréis por qué. Y, bueno, ya ha aparecido Naruko, aunque muy poquito en este cap :( Gracias por seguirme y por escribirme :)

**lalatosa: **Y más salvajes que se van a poner :3 Te lo puedo asegurar... jijijijijijijiji Gracias por tu review y por seguir mi alocada historia.

**Sol: **Era el primer capítulo y no sabía si iba a gustar o no; por eso lo hice cortito :S Pero espero que te esté gustando la historia y te agradezco que me hayas escrito :)))

**Neko-Kitsune XP: **Como habrás visto, Naruto no le pide el collar; ¡se lo roba! XD! jijijiji, gracias por considerar mi historia genial y espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo :3

**Haru: **Ya veo que no quieres que siga... Jajaja XD!Gracias por tu entusiasmo y por querer que siga con ésta alocada historia :3 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Zanzamaru:** Me alegro que te gustara como acabé mi primer capítulo y sí, acertaste XD! se chocan pero Sasuke no se da cuenta de que es su rubio con el que choca :(( Pero ya habrá más choques... Gracias por tus reviews :)

**Y bueno, quiero dar las gracias a los que me seguís y le habéis dado a favorito (y añado a los que me habéis escrito también porque también sois de este grupo XD!) Akaiandaoi Goten Trunks5 Icitzy Jenn Kurosaki Uchiha Katahamarizumu Neko-Kitsune XP OPMDLuffy Vale Yagami Cullen Vii Fujoshi Uchiha Zanzamaru alicia-nightray ambu780 luna princessa sakuritakiss titis uzumaki-suki kikyo taisho Moon-9215 LoveDamonSalvatore Criste-Criste**

**Si me he olvidado a alguien (espero que no :S) que me lo diga y el siguiente capítulo se lo dedico para enmendar mi error. Y si lo he hecho bien, ¡os lo dedicaré a todos vosotros! (aunque todos mis capítulos ya son por y para vosotros ^-^)**

**¡Nos vemos people! Buen fin de semana y hasta la próxima :)))**

**¡Ah! y decidme qué os ha parecido este capítulo! ¡Un beso!**


	4. Se mío

**Hello! Y aquí vamos ya con el cuarto capítulo. ¡No me lo creo! O.O**

**Quiero daros a todos/as las gracias por vuestros reviews y apoyo con esta historia :3**

**Y, como lo prometido es deuda, OS DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TODOS/AS (como los tres anteriores, solo que no lo había escrito :P)**

**¡Un beso! y a disfrutar del cap (espero... :S)**

**Naruto no es mio para mi gran desgracia... pero uso sus personajes para mis malvados fines que vosotros/as estáis disfrutando :3**

**Capitulo 4**

El taxista observó a la pareja de rubios que habían subido al taxi, hacía diez minutos, discutir y gruñirse el uno al otro como un par de recién casados. Ya acostumbrado a su trabajo y a que sus clientes discutieran o soltaran tonterías mientras estaban borrachos, desconectó sus oídos y condujo hasta el carísimo restaurante al que debía dejar a aquella pareja de locos.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a aceptar el trabajo, Naruto? –le preguntó entre dientes, Ino.

- Sólo digo que, si me lo dan, no creo que lo acepte. –le dijo, mirando, sin mirar, por la ventana del taxi. Las gotas de la lluvia, que había empezado en cuanto habían salido del apartamento, se deslizaban, perezosamente, por el reflejo de Naruto que se mostraba en el vidrio-. Sabes que no me gusta que Otto-san me organice éste tipo de entrevistas o que me presente clientes que creen en mí a partir de lo que mi padre les habla...

- Naruto, no debes rechazar la suerte que se te ha dado al nacer en una familia que te quiere y que puede darte un futuro con el que poder sobrevivir y vivir cómodamente hasta tu muerte. –Ino posó su mano sobre la rodilla de su primo, haciendo que éste la mirara son cara de póquer-. Muchos de los que te criticaban, deseaban ser cómo tú: trabajador y con talento; y por eso te molestaban con lo de tío Minato. –le apartó el flequillo, le acarició una de sus mejillas, marcada con tres cicatrices, y le sonrió con ternura-. Tienes que disfrutar lo que tienes e intentar volver a-

- Oigan, hace cinco minutos que hemos llegado y hay clientes que quieren coger mi taxi. –la cortó el taxista-. Son doce con noventa y tres, por cierto.

Naruto sacó dos billetes de diez y salió del taxi sin esperar a que le dieran el cambio o que Ino saliera bajo la suave lluvia con él.

Caminó hacia la puerta del restaurante y, antes de que abriera la puerta, se la abrieron por él y lo saludaron con una leve inclinación y un monótono "bienvenido." Miró hacia la recepcionista y preguntó por la mesa en la que se encontraban sus padres, su hermana y el cliente con su familia.

- La familia Namikaze se encuentra en la sala del primer piso. –contestó, con una sonrisa, mientras le hacía un repaso al cuerpo de Naruto con los ojos-. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe, señor?

- No nos hace falta, gracias. –contestó Ino, que acababa de llegar, y lo arrastró con ella; agarrándolo por el brazo-. Sabemos el camino.

Subieron las escaleras, con Ino guiando a Naruto, y se adentraron en la sala del restaurante en la que se encontraban la familia Namikaze y una pareja sentados en una mesa para nueve. Al pasar por el umbral de la sala, Naruko divisó a su hermano y a su prima, agarrando al primero por el brazo, y se enderezó de su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Corrió hacia ellos y, pasando a su prima, se abrazó con fuerza a Naruto por el cuello. Éste, sabiendo como era su hermana, la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo libre y la besó, como pudo, en su cabeza. Los dos hermanos rubios se abrazaron con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro, hasta que una tos mal fingida los hizo separar.

Naruto miró a su madre, que lo fulminaba con sus ojos azul oscuro, mientras su padre le sonreía con compasión. Los dos sabían como era su madre cuando se enfadaba.

- Naruto-nii-chan, ¡Naruto-nii-chan! –Naruto bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos, azul oscuro, que Naruko había heredado de Kushina, y el rubísimo pelo de su hermana meciéndose a cada tirón que le daba en el brazo-. Ya pensábamos que no vendrías. Ven, ven. –le instó, con una risa risueña-. Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame todas las novedades de-

- Naruko, hija, hoy mejor que Naruto se siente a mi lado para discutir lo de su posible trabajo. –soltó Minato, mientras se levantaba-. Fugaku, me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo, Naruto. –el susodicho se levantó también y giró sobre su eje para encararse al rubio. Éste, al verlo, empalideció-. Naruto, éste es-

- Fugaku Uchiha. –soltó, antes de que su padre dijera el nombre del hombre moreno y alto parado ante él.

Éste, imponente, le ofrecía su mano para que Naruto se la estrechara; y éste, con un pequeño temblor, correspondió el saludo.

* * *

Sasuke le robó el cigarrillo a su hermano, antes de que éste se lo llevara a los labios, y se lo puso entre los suyos. Itachi le sonrió y le ofreció el mechero antes de sacar otro cigarro de la caja y metérselo entre los labios. Cuando lo encendió, Sasuke le devolvió el mechero e inspiró para después exhalar el humo por la boca, acompañado de un suspiro.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, dándole una calada a su propio cigarrillo, antes de empezar a atosigar a su hermanito.

- Te noto algo más distraído de lo normal, mi pequeño Ottoto. –le dijo, apoyándose en la pared del restaurante que daba a la zona de fumadores-. ¿Quieres decirme por qué?

- Imaginaciones tuyas. –esquivó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo-. Sigo igual que siempre.

- Odias fumar. –le dijo, con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

Sasuke, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a toser como si el humo del tabaco empezara a afectarle de mala manera. Apartó la mano, con la que sostenía el cigarrillo, de su rostro y miró a su hermano, quién no había borrado la sonrisa.

- Sigo diciendo que no me pasa nada.

- Eres un cabezota; ¿lo sabías, Ottoto? –lo acusó, entre risas-. ¿Tan embarazoso es, lo que te preocupa, que ni siquiera quieres compartirlo conmigo? –Sasuke lo fulminó con los ojos e Itachi se carcajeó de él-. ¿Di en el clavo?

- Ni por asomo. –tiró el cigarro en una de las papeleras para las colillas, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en el hotel.

- Espérame. –le pidió Itachi-. Sólo será un minuto.

Sasuke se mordió el labio para evitar soltar un rugido de ira ante todos los que se encontraban cenando en la sala de la planta baja; pero, para conseguirlo, lo apretó con tanta fuera, que su colmillo atravesó la piel del labio inferior, causándole una pequeña herida por la que manó un fino hilo de sangre.

* * *

- L-lo siento –tartamudeó Naruto al cruzar sus ojos con los de Fugaku Uchiha-, pero no puedo quedarme.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala del restaurante a un paso acelerado pero sin llegar a correr por patas. Ino, al ver la huída mal disimulada de su primo, lo siguió, disculpándose con los presentes por el comportamiento de éste.

- Naruto, espera. –dijo, deteniéndolo por el brazo-. No sabes si-

- Está aquí, Ino. –la interrumpió-. Ya has visto cuantos asientos hay. –le dijo entre dientes, para que la gente a su alrededor no lo escuchara.

- ¡Naruto-nii-chan!

- Discúlpame con ellos.

Naruto se giró, dio un paso hacia delante... pero no sintió nada bajo su pie. Su cuerpo cayó hacia delante mientras intentaba sostenerse de la barandilla de las escaleras para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo; pero, al ver que su primo se caía, Ino lo sostuvo por la chaqueta de su traje, desestabilizándolo, y quedándose con su chaqueta entre las manos.

Naruto cerró los ojos y escuchó los gritos de los demás clientes y trabajadores a su alrededor.

Esperando el fuerte golpe contra los escalones y sentir como su cuerpo rodaba escaleras abajo, se extrañó de que, el supuesto golpe en la cara, lo recibiera en su estomago; quitándole el aliento.

Sintió su cuerpo elevado y seguro. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el mármol de las escaleras y la visión de unas piernas, enfundadas en unos carísimos pantalones.

Lentamente, su cuerpo volvió a su postura inicial mientras las manos del desconocido, que lo había salvado de una caída, realmente, muy peligrosa, lo sostenían por las caderas. Alzó el rostro y palideció al encontrarse con unos ojos azabaches, los cuales, sólo los había visto en los integrantes de una familia. Los Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi observó al rubio al que acababa de salvar de caerse por las escaleras y romperse, en el camino, unos cuentos huesos. Lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna que otra herida y, matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, disfrutando de la vista. "Vaya cuerpo. Lástima que yo ya esté pillado..."Chasqueó la lengua y lo miró a los ojos, quedándose hipnotizado por estos.

- Vaya ojazos... –susurró. Naruto ensanchó los susodichos mientras un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Itachi soltó una risita al ver la reacción del rubio y le revolvió el pelo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eh-eh, s-si. –tartamudeó-. Siento las molestias.

Y dicho esto, esquivó al Uchiha mayor y corrió escaleras abajo, olvidándose que, hacía unos segundos, había estado a punto de herirse por ir demasiado rápido en ese tramo. Itachi lo observó hasta que salió por la puerta. "Es como un zorro escapando de la caballería..." Soltó una risita y vio a su Ottoto aparecer al pie de las escaleras, mirándolo con confusión.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De un zorro rubio. –volvió a reírse y continuó subiendo las escaleras, seguido por su Ottoto.

- ¿De un-? –Sasuke alzó el rostro y se estancó en el siguiente escalón-. ¿Qué demonios? –Itachi lo observó por encima del hombro para luego seguir la mirada de Sasuke al final de las escaleras-. ¡TÚ!

Ino, quien se había quedado en shock al ver que Naruto casi se mataba, despertó con el estridente rugido del Uchiha pequeño. Lo miró y huyó hacia la sala del restaurante dónde estaban sus tíos.

Naruko, al verla, se acercó a ella; pero Sasuke la atrapó antes.

- Tú, maldita zorra, ésta vez no te me escaparás.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¡qué casualidad! –le dijo Ino, con una risa nerviosa.

- No me vengas con ésas. –le gruñó, acercando su rostro al de Ino hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban la una a la otra-. No pienso soltarte hasta que no me digas-

- ¡Suelta a mí prima! –le gritó Naruko. Sasuke alzó el rostro hacia ella, sorprendido.

- ¿Tú prima? –pasó la mirada de una a la otra y sonrió, sin creerse la maldita suerte que había tenido. "¡Y casi no vengo a la maldita cena!"

- Sasuke. –el susodicho miró a su padre, quien lo observaba con ira-. Suéltala. –a regañadientes, la soltó.

- Ino. –la rubia miró a su tía, quien le sonreía con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿ é. .É áculo? –se crujió los dedos e Ino sudó la gota gorda-. ¡¿Y en dónde está Naruto?!

El silencio llenó la sala del restaurante. Los que se encontraban cenando, habían parado de comer para disfrutar del espectáculo que las familias montaban sin darse cuenta. Ino se golpeó la frente y miró a Sasuke, quien le sonreía con malicia. Kushina, sin darse cuenta, había entregado a su hijo a un posible demonio de pelo azabache.

- Naruto, ¿eh? –ya tenía el nombre y, para su dicha, no creía que hubiera muchos Narutos en la UdK. Sólo tendría que entrar en el archivo del ordenador central y buscarlo-. ¿Cómo se escribe?

- Como la pasta de arroz que se echa en el ramen. –le gruñó Kushina y siguió riñendo a su sobrina.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esa frase le sonaba de algo. Era como un _déjà vu_... ¿Pero dónde la había oído?

Ensanchó los ojos al venirle a la memoria una escena que vivió seis años atrás. Un rubio con delantal, un pañuelo en la boca, otro en la cabeza y unas gafas cubriéndole los ojos.

No podía creérselo.

- ¿Sasuke? –su Oka-san lo sacudió, sacándolo de su recuerdo, mientras lo miraba con preocupación-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si... –alejando la mano de su Oka-san, caminó hacia atrás-. Tengo que hacer algo. –y, con eso, salió corriendo de la sala.

- ¡Espera! –Ino intentó perseguirlo, pero su prima la retuvo junto a ella.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando, Ino-chan?! ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-nii-chan?!

Ino, al ver que no podría irse hasta decirles a los presentes lo que estaba pasando, suspiró y empezó a contarles la situación en la que se encontraban.

Omitiendo, claro está, algún que otro detalle.

* * *

Naruto cerró la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza mientras se arrancaba la corbata y tiraba la chaqueta de su traje por el suelo. Encendió la luz de la cocina y buscó entre los armarios algo con lo que perder el sentido. No encontró nada.

Gruñó y se fue al salón; despeinándose el pelo por el camino.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No podía creerse la mala suerte que tenía.

Se quedó en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó repetidamente por el apartamento. Naruto alzó el rostro de entre sus manos y miró hacia la puerta de entrada con furia. "¡¿Quién coño llama ahora?!"

El rubio miró hacia la mesa del salón y suspiró, cansado. Sobre la mesa, descansaban las llaves del apartamento que Ino se había olvidado de coger. De mala gana, se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Eres una- –Naruto se quedó a media frase al encontrarse con quién nunca creía se encontraría en frente de su apartamento. Gruñó, al suponer que todo aquello era culpa de su prima-. Voy a matar a Ino.

Se dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de par en par, para dejar pasar a su inesperado invitado. Éste entró, cerrando la puerta suavemente y observando a Naruto dirigirse a la cocina. Lo siguió y vio como preparaba el té.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que las dos tazas estuvieron sobre la barra americana y los dos, finalmente, se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Sólo tenía que bajar un piso para encontrarte?

- Para serte sincero, no quería que me encontraras, Uchiha. – le gruñó Naruto-. No fuimos nada más que el polvo de la noche del otro.

- ¿Nada más? –Sasuke le frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros-. En principio, lo ibas a ser.

- ¿En principio? –preguntó, confundido. Naruto se restregó las manos en los pantalones, nervioso y se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado-. ¿Fumas?

- No. –le frunció el ceño y siguió sus movimientos por el piso-. No pensé que fumaras. –alzó la nariz e inspiró-. No huele a tabaco.

- No fumo. –confesó, removiéndose el pelo-. Pero siento que necesito uno ahora mismo. –abrió y cerró cajones que había por el salón-. Y sé que Ino guarda los de sus ligues.

- ¿Ino?

- La que te ha asaltado en la universidad. –contestó, viéndolo por encima del hombro-. Siento el haberte tirado al suelo, por cierto.

- Yo no. –Sasuke le sonrió con picardía para luego observar el piso del rubio. Entonces, medio escondido entre el microondas y un jarrón, encontró lo que Naruto andaba buscando. Se enderezó cogió el paquete y lo sacudió, haciendo que los cigarrillos entrechocaran entre sí y llamaran la atención del anfitrión-. ¿Son estos?

- Oh, Dios, sí. –se acercó a él y alargó el brazo para coger el paquete que tenía Sasuke; pero fue él el que acabó cogido por el Uchiha.

- Esa frase la dijiste un par de veces anoche. –Naruto se ruborizó y se soltó del agarre del Uchiha. Un silencio incomodo se estableció entre los dos hasta que Naruto decidió confesarle sobre sus recuerdos de anoche.

- No recuerdo nada. –le gruñó. Sacó un cigarrillo, se lo puso entre los labios y lo encendió-. Ni los arrumacos en la fiesta del amigo de Karin ni el habernos acostado. –inspiró por la colilla del cigarro, sacó el humo y tiró, contra el suelo, el paquete de tabaco-. ¡Joder! ¡Si ni siquiera sabía que había salido de mi propio edificio cuando he huido de tu apartamento!

Sasuke lo observó con ira. "¡¿Cómo puede haberse olvidado del increíble sexo que tuvimos anoche?!" Pero, entonces, recordó que él había hecho lo mismo con otros. Respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y miró a Naruto, quién volvía a inspirar del cigarrillo. Sonrió, al venírsele una idea. Se levantó, se acercó a él y le extendió la mano; pidiéndole que le pasara el cigarro.

Naruto vaciló unos instantes antes de entregárselo a regañadientes. "Si quería uno, podría habérmelo pedido." Sasuke inspiró de la colilla, cogió el rostro de Naruto con una mano, obligándole a abrir la boca, e, inclinándose hacia delante, exhaló sobre la boca de Naruto el humo que había estado reteniendo.

El rubio inspiró el humo acompañado del aliento del moreno y sintió como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina. Naruto observó que, al tenerlo tan cerca, el Uchiha era un par de centímetros más alto que él; no es que le importara la altura, pero siempre había preferido ser el alto en las relaciones.

El rubio ensanchó los ojos ante su último pensamiento. "¿Relación? ¡¿Qué relación ni que tres cuartos?!" Naruto le dio un manotazo a Sasuke, apartándose del moreno con una sonrisa de pilluelo dibujada en los labios. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, volvió a acercarse el cigarrillo a los labios y, con la voz enronquecida, le preguntó:

- ¿Repetimos el toque del humo? –Naruto se estremeció ante una posible repetición, pero se mantuvo en sus trece antes de que su cabeza asintiera.

- Será mejor que te largues. –Sasuke le frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro a las dos tazas de té olvidadas.

- Echas un invitado sin dejar que se acabe la bebida y, seguramente, sin un beso de despedida.

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí Uchiha?! –le gritó-. Hasta hacía veinticuatro horas solo era el vecino de abajo y ahora me acosas como lo hacen tus ligues contigo. –lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le rugió-. ¡¿Por qué?!

Sasuke se le abalanzó, tirando la colilla del cigarrillo ya consumido, y capturó los labios de Naruto con los suyos.

Aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio, introdujo la lengua en la boca de éste y jugó con la de Naruto; que, al principio, vacilaba de si jugar con la suya o no. Sasuke, contento por la positiva reacción del rubio ante su beso, acercó sus caderas a las de Naruto y gruñó, contento, al sentir que no era el único que disfrutaba de todo aquello.

Naruto, al sentir las caderas de Sasuke, se tiró para atrás, intentando apartarse del Uchiha; pero lo arrastró con él. Su cuerpo tropezó con el sofá del salón y los hizo caer sobre éste; quedándose Naruto debajo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha, finalmente, separó los labios del rubio, quien respiraba con agitación por lo que acababan de compartir.

- Quiero que seas sólo mío. –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle-. Mi ligue; con el cual, pueda tener sexo siempre que quiera y a la inversa. –Naruto parpadeó, sorprendido, hasta que la ira llenó su cuerpo.

- ¡Estás-!

El estridente golpe que dio la puerta principal al chocar contra la pared, interrumpió la queja que Naruto le iba a gritar a Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! –gritó Ino-. ¡Sasuke ha descubierto tu-! –la rubia, al ver la escena que había montada en el salón, dejó caer todas sus pertenencias contra el suelo, alucinada-. ¡¿Pero qué-?!

Naruto pateó el estómago de Sasuke y se escabulló de debajo del tentador cuerpo que lo mantenía retenido. Miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido y le gruñó entre dientes.

- Lárgate de nuestra casa. –Sasuke, sosteniéndose el abdomen, lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Cobarde. –se giró, cogió la chaqueta y, antes de que se encaminara hacia la puerta, alzó su mano con algo azul brillando entre sus manos-. Por cierto, ¿quieres hacer un trueque? –Naruto se tocó el pecho, buscando su collar aún y sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

- ¿Cuándo-?

- Tú número por el collar. –Ino intentó arrebatárselo; pero no lo consiguió-. De eso nada, rubita. –miró a Naruto y éste se estremeció-. ¿Aceptas?

Apretó sus dientes y estos rechinaron, se giró, cogió su chaqueta y buscó el móvil en el bolsillo de ésta. Cuando lo encontró se acercó al Uchiha y le entregó el teléfono.

- Llámate a ti mismo. –Sasuke cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar su número de móvil-. Ahora, devuélveme el collar, por favor.

Sasuke esperó a que diera dos tonos antes de colgar y devolverle el móvil a Naruto. Cogió el collar, pasó los dos extremos del cordel alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y se lo ató. Antes de alejarse del rubio, le robó un último beso y se alejó de él antes de recibir otro golpe por parte del rubio.

- Te llamaré para poder discutir sobre nuestra relación.

- No hay ningún "nuestra." –le gruñó. Sasuke, desde el umbral de la puerta, le sonrió con malicia.

- Pero si una relación.

Naruto se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta en el momento que Sasuke cerraba la puerta tras él. Ino, quien se había quedado anonadad con la escena entre esos dos, sacudió la cabeza, aclarándose la cabeza y miró a su primo, confundida.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?! –le gritó extendiendo los brazos lo máximo que éstos le permitían.

El móvil de Naruto vibró, avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. Lo miró y lo abrió.

_Que tengas una noche tan buena como lo ha sido la mía._

_Sasuke._

Naruto se tragó el nudo, que se le había atragantado en el cuello, y miró hacia las dos tazas de té olvidadas sobre la barra americana.

- No lo sé Ino. –se agachó, cogió la colilla del cigarrillo que habían compartido, y lo apretó en su puño-. No lo sé.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Ya se han encontrado... ¡Por fin! :3 ¿Os lo esperabais así? Espero que no, porque todo lector debe sorprenderse con la historia, no adivinarla :P**

**Y aquí vamos con los reviews:**

**Zanzamaru: **jajaja, no tardaste mucho en leer el tercer cap; pero me gusta eso :3 Espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo.

**Goten Trunks5: **al final no ha sido por el collar; sino por Ino y por Kushina XD! Gracias por seguir leyéndome :D Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Vale Yagami Cullen: **Muchas gracias por tus halagos sobre mi escritura O/O Y lo del torbellino... ¡Ya se verá! XD! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas mi historia :3

**natzumy08: **Answers!: se lleva bien con sus padres, más adelante sabréis por qué vive con Ino y sí, saldrán Jiraya y Tsunade; sólo que aún no es su momento... jijijiji gracias por seguirme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Moon-9215: **Pensé bastantes escenas para la cena (con escenas picantes) pero quería que se encontraran a solas cuando se vieran por primera vez; y la historia... bueno, ya lo has leído XD! gracias por seguirme :3

**Luna1986: **Bienvenida al club! :3 Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te hayas enamorado aún más del fic con este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo ;)

**Cerezo de Luna: **Ganas, ganas si se tienen jajajajaja; aunque Sasuke es el único que lo demuestra... de momento ·3· Gracias por escribirme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Natsuki Akagami: **Jajajaja Estoy muy contenta de que te guste mi fic ^-^ El sexo contra la pared puede que aparezca dentro de dos o tres capítulos (pequeño spoiler) O/O No se han encontrado en la reunión; ¡pero Sasuke lo ha encontrado! jajajaja nos vemos en el próximo cap! :)

**Missi: **Gracias por tu apoyo! ^-^ Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que sigas mi alocada historia :D

**Y aquí van los nuevos que se han unido a la lista de followers y han añadido mi historia a sus favoritos:**

Cerezo de Luna, , Jiyu-K.U.I, Seta03, Soulreader-chan, Natsuki Akagami, Campiz Michaela, Fanaticasailormoon, Luna1986, Vale Yagami Cullen, hikaru88, Yui-nyann, Amoestapagina21

**¡Gracias por añadirme a vuestras listas! ^o^**

**Un beso a todos/as y espero que os haya gustado :3**

**Decidme que os ha parecido y si lo sigo o no ( )**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Acorralado dos veces

**Hello! (No sé que pasa con el Manager pero no me deja poner esto en negrita :( ) **

**Tiempo sin leernos! :3 (Por mi culpa, of course) **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar; pero estuve trabajando (lucky of me), con exámenes y trabajos de por medio. **

**Y, bueno, aquí tenemos el quinto capítulo de ésta loca historia mía. Así que, ¡a leer people! **

**Naruto no es mío :((( pero uso sus personajes para mis males fines (los cuales disfrutáis :3)**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Naruto iba pisando con fuerza el suelo a cada paso que daba. Miraba el pasillo que debía recorrer con furia y, al siguiente paso, se detuvo. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir. Sacó el móvil y releyó el mensaje que le envió el Uchiha aquella mañana. El primero en una semana después de aquél fatídico día.

_Te veré en menos de dos horas._

_Sasuke_

Y casi dos horas después, el director de la universidad, Fugaku Uchiha, lo llamó por megafonía para que fuera inmediatamente a su despacho. "Si me llama por lo mismo por lo que Oka-san me montó el pollo al día siguiente de la cena, voy a matar a alguien..."

Respiró hondo otra vez y siguió su camino para salir de la facultad y dirigirse hacia el edificio de oficinas principal; donde se encontraba el despacho del padre del Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke observaba los planos que había encima de la mesa mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían su padre y el padre de su rubio al otro lado de la estancia. Cuando su padre le dijo que Naruto sería el arquitecto que se encargaría de remodelar el nuevo edificio de la facultad de medicinas, le pidió estar presente en la reunión.

Su padre al escucharlo, dio su consentimiento con una condición: que no se metiera en las decisiones que tomaran entre los tres.

Se escucharon unos vacilantes toques en la puerta y Sasuke se giró, poniendo su mejor cara de póquer, cuando, en realidad, quería sonreírle al rubio con el claro mensaje que ese gesto significaba: te dije que nos encontraríamos.

- Adelante. –soltó su padre.

La puerta se abrió y su rubio apareció con el ceño fruncido, mostrando que no le hacía mucha gracia estar allí, hasta que vio a su padre. Enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y se acercó a él.

- ¿Otto-san? ¿Qué estás-?

- Espera un momento, Naruto. –lo interrumpió su padre-. Tengo que discutir unas cosas con Fugaku. Mientras tanto –señaló la mesa en la que estaba apoyado Sasuke-, ¿por qué no les echas un vistazo a esos planos y me los corriges? Hace meses que no lo haces.

- Dirás que hace meses que no te saco trabajo de encima. –entrecerró los ojos y luego bufó-. Vale, vale. Lo haré. –fue directo hacia Sasuke y, cuando los dos estuvieron el uno frente al otro, le gruñó-. Estorbas. Apártate, teme.

Sasuke le fulminó con los ojos y acercó su rostro al de Naruto.

- ¿Y si no quiero, dobe? –le dijo entre dientes. Ninguno de los dos se movió un solo milímetro de su sitio hasta que Naruto lo cogió del brazo.

- Sasuke. –los dos miraron a Fugaku-. ¿Cuál era la condición? –Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke y este, a regañadientes, se apartó del camino de su rubio.

- Buen chico. –le murmuró, al pasar por su lado, Naruto; para que sus padres no les escucharan-. Luego te doy la pelota para que juegues con ella.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído, sopló sobre éste y le susurró pícaramente:

- ¿Será una de las tuyas? –continuó con la broma. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, sin seguirle más la corriente, mientras que Sasuke quería jugar más con él-. No hará falta que me la tires, sólo que te bajes los pantalones y-

- Uchiha-kun, ¿podrías apartarte de la mesa? Necesito todo-

- ¿Mi pene? –cogió entre sus labios el lóbulo del rubio, lo soltó y lamió su oreja.

Naruto se estremeció al sentir la áspera y húmeda lengua del Uchiha sobre uno de sus puntos débiles. Parpadeó, aclarando su mente, lo cogió de la solapa de su camisa y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Cuando los dos se encontraron con la mirada del otro, vieron como las pupilas del otro oscurecían los ojos de los dos; mostrándoles que el deseo por el otro estaba presente en ellos.

Sasuke alzó el brazo, estiró la mano hacia Naruto y, cuando iba a rozar los labios del rubio con los dedos, el grito de su padre los devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Sasuke! –el susodicho parpadeó, al igual que el rubio, y los dos miraron a Fugaku, quién señalaba a Sasuke con el dedo-. Aléjate de Naruto Namikaze hasta que no haya acabado la reunión.

Naruto dejó espació a Sasuke para que se enderezase y encaró a Fugaku.

- Uchiha-san. –le llamó entre-dientes y el ceño fruncido.

- Puedes llamarme Fugaku. –le corrigió.

- Fugaku-san, le agradecería que no me llamara por el apellido de mi padre. Intento que nadie sepa que soy el hijo de uno de los mejores arquitectos del mundo- – Naruto miró a Minato, quién le sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos-. Otto-san, por favor...

- Lo sé, lo sé. Quieres conseguir la fama por tus trabajos, no por tu nombre.

- Y eso te hace un hombre respetable, Naruto-kun. –lo elogió Fugaku, inclinando un poco la cabeza-. Ahora, Sasuke, apártate de él.

Sasuke hizo lo que su padre le ordenó; pero siguió observando al rubio. ¿Habría tenido problemas cuando era pequeño por llevar el apellido de su padre? Sasuke, por su parte, siempre que intentaban meterse con él, se lo pensaban dos veces antes de intentar cabrearlo, y lo dejaban en paz.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó de Naruto, éste suspiró, se giró y miró los planos que había encima de la mesa. Ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido y asustado, al ver lo que había en éstos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Quién es el responsable de estas chapuzas? –se giró hacia los demás, mostrándoles los planos-. Dile al alumno en prácticas, responsable de esto, que no tiene futuro como arquitecto. –giró el plano hacia él y negó con la cabeza-. Esto no se puede corregir; ¡debes tirarlo!

Naruto lo arrugó y lo tiró a la papelera más cercana; a dos metros de él. Sasuke ensanchó los ojos al ver el cambio tan rápido de actitud del rubio mientras el padre del rubio sonreía, complacido, al ver el arrebato de su hijo. Pero la rabieta del rubio no acabó allí.

- Por Kami. –chilló-. ¿Y esto? ¡¿Es que quieren matar a todos los que estén dentro?! ¿Dónde está la salida de emergencias? –tiró el plano y cogió otro-. Un laboratorio sin respiradores ni zonas aisladas... ¡De puta madre!

- Naruto, lenguaje. –le dijo Minato, riéndose por lo bajo, no dándole mucha importancia al lenguaje de su hijo, en realidad.

- Como se te ocurra contratar a éste inútil, dile adiós a Namikaze Co. –Naruto se giró hacia su padre y palideció al ver a su padre-. Oh, no…

- Lleva trabajando tres años con nosotros y tú eras la prueba que debía superar para poder hacer el trabajo. –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hijo-. Tranquilo, Naruto, no lo despediré. Volverá a administración.

- Joder, Otto-san. Odio que hagas esto. –tiró el plano y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Espera, espera. –le abrazó por detrás, lo alzó del suelo y lo volvió a dejar frente a los dos Uchiha-. No te enfades, Naruto.

- Nunca lo vas a entender, ¿verdad? –gruñó entre-dientes, para que su padre no lo escuchara. Se soltó de los brazos de Minato y encaró a los pelinegros-. Supongo que, los planos que acabo de rechazar, son el trabajo del que quiere que me encargue...

- Cierto. –se giró y caminó hacia el ventanal, el cual ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared tras el escritorio e iluminaba la habitación de forma natural. Naruto pudo observar el serio rostro de Fugaku reflejado en el cristal-. Sasuke lleva quejándose de lo pequeña que es la facultad de medicina y sus laboratorios de investigación. –Naruto miró de soslayo al pelinegro y éste lo miró de vuelta-. Por eso le pedí a tu padre que me ayudara a encontrar al perfecto arquitecto para este trabajo... –sacudió la cabeza y encaró a los presentes-. Nunca pensé que me recomendaría a su propio hijo; un estudiante.

- Antes de que se haga una idea equivocada –lo detuvo Naruto-, no voy a aceptar el trabajo...

- Naru-

- ...sin antes ver el espacio en el que quiere construir los nuevos edificios. –miró a su padre y le frunció el ceño-. Haré el maldito trabajo; pero con una condición.

- La que quieras. –aceptó rápidamente su padre, contento por haber conseguido que Naruto aceptara trabajar para Fugaku. Naruto caminó hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo de ésta.

- Éste será mi proyecto; lo que implica... –se giró hacia Minato mientras abría la puerta-…que no habrá ningún tipo de supervisión por tu parte o por parte de Oka-san. –Minato soltó un jadeo y, de mala gana, asintió-. Ahora, iré a ver la zona de la facultad. Si me disculpan. –se inclinó y salió del despacho.

Sasuke, su padre y el de Naruto se quedaron estáticos, observando la puerta por la que se había ido el rubio. Sasuke parpadeó y miró su padre, quién sonreía con satisfacción. Se acercó al rubio y golpeó la espalda de éste con fuerza.

- Creo que te ha salido el tiro por la culata, viejo amigo. Y ahora entiendo lo que me decías sobre su carácter... ¡No queda nada de aquél niño hiperactivo!

- ¿Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke, curioso. Fugaku y Minato lo observaron durante unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro captara la indirecta-. Ya me voy, ya me voy...

- Te veré el sábado.

Cuando se despidió de los dos hombres salió del despacho, miró la puerta por encima de su hombro y frunció el ceño. Allí había muchas cosas que no acababa de entender; y odiaba no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a alejarse de allí y, a medio camino de su facultad, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con su rubio.

- ¡Mierda!

* * *

Naruto caminó por el campus de la universidad sin mirar hacia dónde se dirigía. Sintió la suave brisa mecer su desordenado cabello rubio y miró hacia los edificios que formaban la UdK. Suspiró, se sentó en la hierba y observó los dos edificios que formaban la facultad de medicina. Tenía que reconocer que la estructura de estos era deplorable y necesitaban, con urgencia, un cambio urgente.

El problema de todo aquél cambio: ¿dónde meterían a los alumnos durante la destrucción y construcción de las dos facultades?

- Un Ryō por tus pensamientos.

Naruto se volteó y le frunció el ceño al dueño de la voz.

- Que me hubiera gustado no haber ido a la fiesta del amigo de Karin. –Sasuke le sonrió, aunque Naruto ya se había dado la vuelta cuando lo hizo-. ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada. –se acercó al rubio y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando éste le habló otra vez.

- Entonces, vete. –le gruñó entre dientes. Sasuke frunció el ceño y, sin hacerle el menor caso a Naruto, se sentó a su lado-. Te he dicho-

- Si que quiero algo. –Naruto lo miró y le frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? –Sasuke se giró hacia él y se le quedó mirando. El rubio profundizó el ceño fruncido para luego alzarlo, sorprendido, y sonrojarse. Hizo un mohín y volvió a observar la facultad de medicina y el edificio alterno de ésta; el que contenía los laboratorios-. No puedo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Sasuke, inocentemente.

- Entregarme a ti... –lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-. No otra vez.

- ¿No dijiste que no lo recordabas?

- Y así es.

- Entonces sería tu primera vez conmigo... Lúcido, quiero decir.

- ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en que me acueste contigo?! –le gritó, girándose hacia él-. Hace tan sólo dos semanas, era el molesto _dobe_ vecino de abajo. –Sasuke sonrió al escucharle llamarse a sí mismo dobe.

- Así que, ¿lo recuerdas? –Naruto le frunció el ceño y gruñó.

- Te tiré mi libro favorito y, a consecuencia de eso, se le rompió la cubierta... –Naruto gimió al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba éste-. Primera edición a la mierda...

- Fue tu culpa por tirarme el libro. –Naruto lo fulminó con los ojos.

- La tuya por ser un vecino tan huraño que ni siquiera acepta la mano de su nuevo vecino y lo insulta después de una simple mirada de soslayo.

- Si no hubieras llevado los pañuelos y el delantal, seguramente llevaríamos seis años acostándonos juntos. –Naruto sacudió la mano, no tomándose en serio aquella afirmación.

- No lo creo. –apoyó la cabeza entre sus dos manos-. A mí me gusta estar tanto arriba como abajo –lo miró con desgana-; y dudo mucho que te me hubieras ofrecido.

- Lo hice. –le confesó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto-. Y me lo hiciste tres veces.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –Naruto aún no acababa de creérselo. ¿Realmente se lo había follado?-. Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué debería? –cogió el mentón de Naruto y lo fijó para que no apartara la mirada-. Me gusta que mis amantes tengan la energía suficiente como para aguantar tantos _rounds_ como para quedar totalmente agotado y satisfecho... Y tú has sido el único con el que realmente me he quedado satisfecho.

- ¿Solo por eso me estás tocando los huevos? –le gruñó.

- Aún no te los he tocado todavía...

- Uchiha...

- Sasuke. –apretó los dedos en el mentón del rubio-. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

- ¿Y qué harás, sino? –alzó una ceja y Sasuke se le acercó.

- Empezaré a llamarte Namikaze por todos los sitios públicos en los que nos encontremos el uno al otro. –Naruto intentó zafarse, molesto, del agarre de Sasuke; pero éste lo mantuvo en el sitio-. ¿Por qué tan inquieto?-

- Suéltame U- –se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un resoplido-. Teme. –el moreno rio ante la rebeldía del rubio.

Y, en vez de soltarlo, acabó con la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios.

Naruto cogió con el puño el pelo de Sasuke y tiró de él para alejarlo de su rostro mientras él se alejaba para el otro lado; pero el moreno, para evitar que se alejara, hizo que Naruto se estirara en la hierba, atrapándolo con su cuerpo y con el suelo tras su espalda.

Naruto, al verse atrapada, empezó a patalear como un niño de cinco años, con una rabieta, en un supermercado porque no le compraban lo que quería. Sasuke, en cambio, aprovechó los movimientos del rubio para posicionarse mejor entre sus piernas y dejarlo totalmente anclado en el suelo. Ya seguro de que Naruto no podría escapar, separó sus labios unos milímetros de los del rubio y le habló, acariciándoselos al hablar.

- Me gusta tenerte así.

- Pesas... Y tu amiguito se está despertando... –le dijo entre dientes.

Sasuke se inclinó, otra vez, hacia él y le mordió el cuello mientras se frotaba contra la entrepierna de Naruto. Éste tiró el cuello hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, queriendo soltar un grito; pero se contuvo y reaccionó a los avances del moreno con los suyos propios.

El puño que antes intentaba alejar a Sasuke, ahora lo incitaba a seguir con lo que hacía; las piernas de Naruto, antes inquietas ahora rodeaban las caderas de Sasuke, juntando sus penes ya erectos.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco al ver que el rubio empezaba a soltarse con él. Dejó de marcarle el cuello y subió hacia el rostro sonrojado de Naruto. Tragó al ver la erótica imagen que éste mostraba. Se acercó a él y volvió a besarle; con la diferencia de que, éste beso, si fue correspondido.

Naruto entreabrió los labios y dejó que la lengua del moreno se encontrara con la suya. Las dos húmedas extremidades se pelearon, se degustaron y, al final, se aceptaron. Mientras las lenguas interactuaban entre ellas, Sasuke bajó una de sus manos por entre sus cuerpos, la coló bajo la camiseta de Naruto, para acariciar su plano vientre, y siguió su camino hasta colarse por el dobladillo de los pantalones y de los calzoncillos.

Sasuke ya acariciaba la húmeda punta roma del miembro de Naruto, cuando éste se sobresaltó; incorporándose y obligando a Sasuke a sentarse sobre la hierba mientras éste lo mantenía a horcajadas entre sus piernas.

Naruto miró hacia la mano intrusa y jadeó al ver que ésta seguía su camino aún con la interrupción. Soltó un gemido y, reuniendo todo lo que le quedaba de racionalidad, se apartó del moreno, rodó cuesta abajo y se incorporó a media bajada del pequeño saliente en el que se había subido para observar la facultad de medicina.

De rodillas, observó a Sasuke, quien aún intentaba asimilar la huída de su rubio en medio de, lo que podía haber sido, un increíble polvo en medio de la naturaleza. Miró hacia el rubio y sonrió al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba éste: el pelo desordenado, la cara enrojecida, los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados y enrojecidos, la camiseta arrugada y la bragueta de los pantalones abierta, mostrando los calzoncillos naranjas que llevaba y, los cuales, tenían un círculo de un naranja más oscuro en el medio de éstos.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios del moreno; se puso de pie y empezó a bajar por la colina.

- ¡Quieto ahí, teme! –le señaló el rubio-. ¡Ni un paso más!

- ¿Tanto me temes? –dio un paso más hacia el rubio y éste se enderezó-. ¿O temes tu reacción hacia mí?

- No temo nada. –refunfuñó, atándose los pantalones y arreglándose la camiseta-. Y menos a ti, teme.

- ¿En serio? –Naruto apartó la mirada del moreno, molesto consigo mismo-. Entonces, no te importará pasarte por mi casa el viernes por la noche, ¿verdad?

- Ni loco. –se dio la vuelta y empezó a descender el resto de la colina que le quedaba para llegar al camino que iba hacia el centro de la universidad. Pero los brazos de Sasuke lo detuvieron.

- No estaríamos solos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. –le susurró en el oído. Naruto lo apartó y lo encaró otra vez-. Voy a hacer una fiesta.

- ¿Con que motivo?

- Conseguir que vengas a mi casa. –Naruto entrecerró los ojos, no muy seguro de aceptar la diabólica invitación o no-. Puede traer a quien quieras; me da igual. Pero –Naruto vio como el rostro de Sasuke cambió, a uno de ira, en cuestión de segundos; incluso le pareció ver un reflejo rojizo en ellos-, ni se te ocurra traer un PUN.

- ¿PUN? –preguntó Naruto, con algo de miedo.

- Polvo de Una Noche. –descifró, mientras pasaba por su lado y llegaba al camino que llevaba al centro-. A las once en mi casa.

Naruto se quedó quieto, asimilando la información, hasta que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke.

- ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que iré?!

Sasuke, simplemente, le sonrió por encima del hombro y se despidió con una mano.

- ¡Oye!

Naruto, volvió a llamarle; pero al ver que había alumnos que los miraban, decidió acabar de bajar la colina y se dirigió hacia su facultad para asistir a las dos últimas clases que le quedaban de aquél fatídico día.

* * *

Ino no paraba de mirar la puerta de entrada del aula, esperando ver entrar a su primo. Desde que le había enseñado el mensaje del Uchiha aquella mañana, estaba preocupada por él. Cuando el director lo había llamado por megafonía, Naruto la había tranquilizado con una de sus sonrisas; pero había visto la furia y la ira reflejadas en sus ojos azules.

Un agudo dolor en la cabeza la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y se encontró con Kakashi-sensei, quién, supuestamente, le estaba sonriendo. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta; ya que la parte inferior de su cara estaba siempre cubierta con un contra-estornudos.

- Señorita Yamanaka, ¿podría decirle a toda la clase que es lo que tiene tan interesante mirar la puerta del aula?

- N-no es- –la puerta del aula se abrió con un estridente golpe, cortándola.

- Llega tarde, Uzumaki. –Kakashi volvió los ojos a Ino-. ¿Por eso miraba la puerta?

- Sí, señor. –unos golpecitos en la cabeza la hicieron mirar a un Kakashi sonriente (seguramente).

- No se avergüence, señorita Yamanaka. No es común ver familiares tan unidos. Bien, señores, sigamos con la clase.

Naruto se sentó al lado de su prima y ésta empezó a atosigarle con preguntas por lo bajini. Naruto le explicó todo lo referente con el trabajo que había conseguido pero obviando lo que había pasado afuera con el Uchiha. Aunque, si no quería que el teme le restregara que era un cobarde, debía contarle a su prima lo de la fiesta y suplicarle que lo acompañara.

- ¿Por qué has aceptado ir si no quieres?

- Porque... Bueno... –Naruto dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa-. Me ha liado.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. "¿Alguien liando a Naruto? ¡Imposible!" No sabía si debía dejar a Naruto a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha; pero en los pocos días que ése par había interactuado, Naruto había empezado a parecer otro. Sonrió y, se dijo, que le daría carta blanca al Uchiha para con su primo.

Así que iba a ayudarlo un poquito.

- ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Yyyyyyyyy, aquí se queda hoy.**

**La relación va avanzando ya (más o menos :P) aunque de momento Naruto seguirá dandole largas a Sasuke...**

**Y ahora, ¡Answers!**

**Zanzamaru:** jajajaja, cada vez que salía de casa miraba hacia los lados para ver si venía alguien a morderme :S jijijijijiji Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap! Nos vemos en el próximo :*

** :** Aún no puedo hacer que la tensión llegue a la liberación... De momento... :D Espero que no me mates por cortar la tensión... again... :p nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

**natzumy08:** Sí que se enterará, sí. Pero con una escena un poco más vergonzosa :)) Y, si el Uchiha no es persistente, Naruto no caerá nunca :p jijijijiji

**Moon-9215:** jajajaja nunca digas nunca... Puede que los papis metan algo de cizaña más adelante... ;)

**Natsuki Akagami:** jajajajaja ¿Quieres un pañuelo para la sangre? :P Aún no habrá el sexo contra la pared; pero dentro de poquito, muy poquito, habrá el sexo puro y duro... O/O *¬*

**Vale Yagami Cullen:** Uf, menos mal que te he sorprendido :) Y, ahora, Ino se ha puesto del lado de Sasuke (un poquito) así que... ¡Naruto está en apuros! (o no XD!)

** Jiyu-K.U.I:** Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión; de verdad. A parte de lo que tenía, también me ha costado escribir un poquito el cap -.-U Y espero que no hayas viajado hasta aquí para venir a tirarme de los pies ^x^U Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! (Si queréis :p)

**Luna1986:** jijijijijiji ya era hora de que se encontraran; sino lo hacía, me matabais tod s, seguro... ^x^U Y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! :D

** Goten Trunks5:** Bueno, el recuerdo era la primera vez que se encontraron éste par y como Sasuke, antipáticamente, pasa de Naruto XD! Y, bueno, más adelante, veréis por qué Naruto no quiere relacionarse con Sasuke. Espero que te haya gustado el cap! :3

**Jane Uchihatake:** jajajajajaja Bienvenida al grupo! :333 Es un gran alago el que te hayas leído todos los capítulos de una sola tirada. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que continúes siguiéndome :D

**Y, ahora, nuevos Favoritos/Followers**

**JesseFanatic, 11, Nikki Usagi, Jane Uchihatake, Nimiedades, Hyga Mokame, , Linaru uzumaki, LORDKUKUKU**

**Bueno, people, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que deseéis que siga con la historia. :3 **

**¡Un beso! ^3^ ****

** ¡Ah! ¡Y decidme que os ha parecido el capítulo! :)**


End file.
